¡Dudan de mi sexualidad!
by xxelysianluck
Summary: Sakura. Naruto. Una encuesta. La víctima: Uchiha Sasuke. Sí, porque casi todos dudan de la sexualidad de éste, y Naruto y Sakura no son la excepción. ¡Que Kami lo ayude!


**Disclaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece, blah, blah, blah. Ojalá lo hiciera y más blah.

**Nota:**Este one-shot lo hice más o menos cuando tenía 12. Se me ocurrió **editarlo **un poco pero sin sacarle el contenido porque a) no tengo tiempo y b) me gusta su esencia. NO ES PARA TOMÁRSELO EN SERIO. Sean felices y coman chocolate :D

**Advertencias:** OOC- semi crack!fic, semi parodia. Y tiene alguna que otra palabrilla por ahí no muy agradable, pero nada serio. Por cierto, algo pasa con los signos de exclamación, así que si falta uno es culpa de FanFiction ;)

•••

¡Dudan de mi Sexualidad!

-Vamos Sasuke, ¡tienes que venir!

-No.

-¡Daaleee!- insistió haciendo pucheros.

-¡Basta Sakura! No voy a ir y punto.

-Por favor-rogó la pelirosa.

-Además, ¿adónde mierda tengo que ir?- estaba exasperadísimo. Hace veinte minutos estaban en la misma situación.

-Nos acompañarás a Naruto y a mí a hacer una encuesta.

-¿Una encuesta?-preguntó.

-Sip, una encuesta.

-¿Sobre?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora. ¡Vayamos a buscar a Naruto!- dijo la kunoichi.

-Hmp.

Sonrío felizmente mientras agarraba al chico de la manga del haori, arrastrándolo al Ichiraku.

.

.

.

*Ya en el Ichiraku Ramen Shop… o cerca de ahí*

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- llamo la chica.

-¡Hola, Sakura-chan!- grito el rubio después de tragar escandalosamente, haciendo

que todas las personas dieran vuelta a mirarlo con cara de "hacer eso en lugares públicos debería ser ilegal".

-Naruto, ¡¿no ves que la gente te mira raro?

-Ay, ¡ya cállense ambos! Me duele la cabeza.- dijo Sasuke.

-Uy, sorry… ¡Esperen! MUNDO DETÉNGASE. ¡A Sasuke Uchiha le duele la cabeza! ¡Corramos todos en busca de una pastilla!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Molesta.

-Bueno, terminé. Viejo, ¡cárguelo a la cuenta del teme! _"Espero que no me haya escuchado' ttebayo!"_

-¡Taradooo! ¡Si que te escuché!- dijo el Uchiha con una venita en la frente y largando humo por las orejas.

-¡OMG! ¡Teme! No me habías dicho que leías men—¡Auch! No tenías porqué hacer eso. Qué malo eres…- dijo frotándose el golpe del pelinegro y largando cascaditas por los ojos.

-Hmp. Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

-Bueeno, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a buscar _las cosas_ para la encuesta?- dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Sí! No le habrás contado de que es la encuesta, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?-dijo susurrando exageradamente lo último.

-Claro que no.- dijo también en un susurro exagerado.

-Emm... puedo escucharlos…

-¡Oh! Eh…nosotros…eh…

-¡Practicábamos para un comercial de Barbies! Sí, eso.

-Claro…

_-"¿Comercial de Barbies? ¿qué es eso? Bah... boludeces de Naruto"- _la pelirosa se seguía preguntando mentalmente qué mierda eran las Barbies cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Espérenme aquí que voy por _las cosas_.- por alguna extraña razón, cuando Sakura decía "las cosas", lo hacía mirando hacia el costado al puro estilo de "El presidente de los Estados Unidos".

-Ok…loca.- dijo Sasuke cuando ya había entrado.

-¡Te escuché!- gritó la kunoichi desde adentro.

-Hmp. – dijo con su media sonrisa suficiente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sakura salió con un lápiz, una tabla con un papel que decía los nombres de casi todas las personas de la aldea, un traje formal _demasiado_ corto, y un micrófono.

-Ya estoy.

-…- sangrado de nariz por parte de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-Mmm… ¿hola?

De repente, Sasuke sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

-¿Hooola?

"_Mierda."_ Pensó al sentir a su amiguito despertarse.

-¡Nooo! ¡Los extraterrestres los poseyeron! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- dijo Sakura con las manos levantadas y corriendo en círculos. Definitivamente, no iba a salvarse de nada si seguía corriendo en círculos.

Mientras Sasuke trataba de solucionar problemita mirando a Sakura, cosa que no ayudaba nada (y ésta corría en círculos), Naruto,… bueno…, Naruto estaba pensando en un ramen con patitas y brazos, gritando "¡Cómeme!"

-Mmm…ramen…- dijo Naruto con baba cayéndole por la boca.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Has regresado! Uff, entonces los extraterrestres ya se fueron.- dijo aliviada mientras Sasuke reaccionaba y le miraba raro.

-¡Sí, los extraterrestres se fueron!- gritó Naruto levantando los brazos, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decía. Sasuke se alejo cinco pasos mientras los miraba horrorizado. – Mejor empecemos con la encuesta.

Empezaron a caminar por el centro de Konoha, cuando vieron a Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Cerdaa! ¡Deja hacer que parezca que tienes más delantera y ven aquí! ¡Cerda!

-¡Frentonaa, callaa!

-¡Ven aquí!- dijo Sakura agitando las manos.

-Ya, ya.- dijo caminando a paso de tortuga. Aunque eso sería insultar a las tortugas.

-Uy, pero que lenta.- le dijo Sakura a Naruto.

-Hmp.- "expresó" Sasuke mirando fastidiado como, lentamente, Ino se acercaba.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Sasuke-kun dejaste de entrenar?- dijo Ino mientras Sasuke la miraba feo-Es que…bueno…parece como que…tienes algo de grasita por ahí…un poco, ¡sólo un poco!- se corrigió ante la mirada asesina y el aura negra del chico.

-Ya basta, cerda. Estás aquí porque te venimos a hacer una encuesta.

-Ajá.

-Si, dattebayo! Sólo tienes que contestar si o no a la siguiente pregunta.

-Ajá. ¿Y es?- dijo la rubia, por lo que Sakura le susurró la pregunta al oído y le apuntó el micrófono. A la chica se le subieron algunos colores a la cara, pero le respondió un "sí, yo lo vi con…" y después de premeditarlo un rato, se decidió:

-Hai, definitivamente. ¿Lo sabe?

-Claro que no.- dijo la pelirosa entre risitas disimuladas- No somos tan estúpidos.

-Ajá.

-¡¿Qué onda con los "Ajá"?- preguntó un Naruto exasperado.

-Es que descubrí que así luzco más inteligente.- dijo mientras sacaba una canastita y una capucha roja de no-se-sabe-dónde y se iba saltando estilo caperucita roja.

-Bueeeno, eso fue raro.

-Sí, Sakura, pero deja de apretar mi brazo, me duele.- dijo un pelinegro con el brazo rojo como un tomate.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, _Sasuke-kun_. Sigamos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos con Lee y su grupo de anti-sociales?

-Está bien.- dijo la pelirosa mientras, literalmente, arrastraba a Sasuke al campo de entrenamiento de "Lee y su grupo de anti-sociales".

-Lee-san, Tenten-chan, Neji-chaan!- gritó Sakura con intenciones de maliciosas hacia Neji, quién sabe por qué.

-¡Que no me digas "-chan"!- grito Neji con el puño alzado, al mejor estilo Sakura.

-Ahh… ¡te da vergüenza! ¡Qué tierno!- dijo mientras le agarraba de la nariz y movía su cara para arriba, abajo y a los costados.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- dijo zafándose de su agarre. La chica lo miró con ternura y luego lo abrazó. El chico bufó y correspondió al abrazo.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro estaba rojo de la ira. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se volvieron tan blancas como el papel. De no ser porque su dobe amigo lo tenía agarrado de los hombros –y porque se vería raro- hubiese ido y le hubiese pegado el puñetazo de su vida a Neji Hyūga. Lo que él no sabía, era que Neji y Sakura eran como hermanos…y que el chico llevaba una relación con Tenten hacía un año y ésta estaba embarazada en secreto. (n/A: Y ¿por qué lo sé yo? Es que espío las conversaciones telefónicas.)

-Bueno, mi flor de cerezo…. ¿nos dirás a qué se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Oh, ¡sí! Una encuesta.

-¿Una encuesta? ¿De qué?- preguntó Tenten mientras se acercaba con Lee.

-Verán…- los reunió en un círculo y empezó a murmurarles cosas. La chica "adoro-los-objetos-punzo-cortantes" comenzó a estallar de risa al igual que Lee, mientras que Neji soltó unas risitas disimuladas.

-¡Por la llama de la juventud! Es lo más probable.- terminó de decir el chico serio mientras todos lo miraban raro. Sakura anotó un "Sí" por parte de él y Tenten que asintió. Pero Neji…

-Muy bueno, pero yo no lo creo así. Es que tú no viste su reacción Sakura…- y desapareció en un ¡Puff! porque le pasaba por las pelotas dar más explicaciones y se quería hacer el interesante…Sakura anotó el "No" de Neji algo extrañada.

Así hicieron con exactamente casi todas las personas, excepto menores de edad (n/A: ni que ellos fueran mayores…) Solo les faltaba Shikamaru, que se encontraba tirado en un árbol envidiando a las nubes.

-Shikamaaaruuu- dijo Sakura.- ¡Te tenemos una encuesta!

-Qué problemático…

-¡Iie! Escucha….- le susurró la gran pregunta. Shikamaru miró a Sakura sorprendido. Luego a Sasuke, que se preguntaba por qué lo miraba así, luego a Sakura y de nuevo a Sasuke y a las nubes. Naruto, indignado porque a él no lo miraban, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó totalmente ofendido.

-Que problemático…mmm…No, no lo es. Al menos no lo parece…creo.- dicho esto se durmió, ya que como Neji, le pasaba por las pelotas dar una explicación. La chica lo anotó.

-¡Terminamos!- exclamó dando saltitos la pelirosa.

-¡Siií!- Naruto imitó a la chica y empezó a saltar con ella. El Uchiha se preguntaba mentalmente por qué tenía amigos tan retrasados y si se habían caído de su cama cuando niños provocando daños irreversibles en sus cerebros respectivos.- ¿Cuál es el porcentaje, Sakura-chan?

-De acuerdo con la tabla, un 20% dice que no, y el otro 80% dice que sí. Aunque no es la mayoría, me sorprende que tantas personas hayan dicho que no. Realmente pensé que serían menos…

-Cierto…un 20% es una cantidad importante, y más con una pregunta como esa. Aunque no nos contamos a nosotros.

-Yo opino que sí.

-¡¿Me van a decir de una maldita vez de qué es la encuesta?- gritó un Sasuke muy hastiado por la falta de tacto de sus amigos –y más que eso, porque hace cinco horas que estaba acompañándolos contra su voluntad a preguntarle a la gente no-sabe-qué-.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron en complicidad y fue la kunoichi la que habló.

-La encuesta es sobre cuántas personas dudan de tu sexualidad.- dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

-M-mi… se-sexual… ¿idad?- murmuró Sasuke perplejo.

-Sip, ¿no es genial? Un 20% dice que no eres gay.- dijo una muy sonriente pelirosa.

-¡¿DUDAN DE MI SEXUALIDAD?

-Sip, seriamente, Sasuke. Creo que eres homosexual y no solo yo, sino un 80% más.

Naruto, al ver que no lo tomaban en cuenta por segunda vez en el día, se fue ofendido a comerse ramen y auto-compadecerse por la falta de protagonismo que estaba tomando en este one-shot.

-Así que dudas de mi sexualidad.- dijo el pelinegro que se le había prendido la lamparita.

-Sasuke, esto se está tornando repetitivo…- antes de que pudiera seguir quejándose de la repetitividad de la conversación, Sasuke la acorraló contra un árbol y, sin andarse con rodeos, la besó tan apasionadamente que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, sino Sakura se ahogaba. Y adiós a la escena romántica.

-¿Alguna otra duda?- preguntó pegando su frente a la de ella, que estaba sonrojada.

-Tal vez una… o dos.- Y él la beso de nuevo.

Porque después de todo, ella lo seguía amando. Y él también a ella.

**Fin.**

_Dedicado a MaiuCullen. ¡Te quiero, nena! Lástima que perdí tu glosario._


End file.
